Histoire de la panthère et du chaton
by Crystalisa-san
Summary: Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fiction sur Bleach mais sur un seul personnage du manga qui est Grimmjow.J'ai mis le prologue en ligne ainsi que le chapitre 1, dites-moi ce que vous en penser :)
1. prologue

Histoire Panther et chaton

Prologue

14 octobre 2013 anniversaire de spencer 18 ans blonde aux yeux vert émeraude, ce sera un jour non le jour qui restera graver dans sa mémoire a vie, le pire de tous. C'est ce soir-là ou elle allait fêter ses 18 ans, l'âge que tout adolescent attend d'avoir, l'âge de la liberté, 18 ans signifie avoir le permis de conduire, le droit de vote en gros commencer réellement sa vie. Le soir la mère de spencer lui avait préparé un gâteau a la framboise car s'était son fruit préférer, son père passa la porte avec un cadeau dans les mains pour sa jeune… non adulte désormais. Il pose la petite boite sur la table ou le gâteau étais poser et ils s'installent devant ce gâteau fais maison magnifiquement décorer, elle allais souffler dans 2 bougies l'une avec le chiffre 1 et sa jumelle était le chiffre 8 elle venais de faire son vœu et elle remplis ses poumons d'air et un bruit sourd raisonna dans la maison familial et un groupe d'individu s'immisça dans la maison et l' d'entre eux sortie une arme et tira sur le plus âgé c'est-à-dire le père et l'un pris sa mère et l'emmena dans un coin de la pièce et la viola et l'un s'approcha de spencer et lui fit de même. Le lendemain elle se réveilla dans le sang de son père et vu le corps de sa mère inerte, sans vie, elle comprit que tout le monde avait succombé, elle est désormais seul fasse a ce monde ou plutôt cet enfer.

Voilà !c'est assez dark mais sa ira mieux un peu plus tard x)j'espère que sa vous intéresse ) il y a le chapitre 1 en ligne :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Apres le désastre survenu le soir de son anniversaire elle retourna au lycée, il le fallait bien, elle passe les grilles du lycée et tout le monde la regarde de haut en bas mais tous avaient une chose en commun, le regard de compassion ou de pitié enfin c'est du pareil au même pour spencer qui elle à ce moment le ne ressent plus rien, elle ne rigole plus ne sourit plus, elle ressent que de la tristesse de la colère et même de la rage ! Elle voulait faire payer les assassins de ses parents et sa quoi qu'il en coute elle pourrait vendre son âme au diable.

« Spencer ! »

« Ouais ? »

« Je…es que ça va ? »

« Te sent pas obliger de venir me parler si tu veux pas, j'suis pas là pour implorer la pitié des gens »

« Non spencer, je sais qu'on n'est pas les meilleurs amie du monde loin de là d'ailleurs mais le passage que tu passes, je sais que c'est dur et si tu veux en parler, tu peux venir me voir »

« Quesque t'en sais ?! Ta déjà été violer dans le sang de tes parents ?!Tu les a déjà vus mort devant tes yeux ?! Nan ! Alors tu ne sais pas et tu ne sauras jamais ce que je ressens ! Et pourquoi j'irais te parler alors qu'on s aime pas ?! »

« Désoler je ne voulais pas, écoute prend ton temps mais sache que tout le monde est là et si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit hésite pas »

« Tu veux m'aider en quoi ? Tu peux ramener mes parent tu es dieu ? Nan alors tu peux m'aider en rien ! »

Elle part dans les toilettes et elle se regarde dans le miroir

POV spencer

Putain de vie de merde pourquoi tout le monde a pitié de moi ?bordel pourquoi moi ?pourquoi ce soir-là ?pourquoi ils sont morts ? Pourquoi je suis la seule en vie, ils auraient pu me tuer cette bande d'enfoirer !

Fin POV spencer

Ses nerfs lâchent, une vague de larme déferle sur ses joues, elle sert le poing et d'un coup elle frappe le miroir dans lequel elle se regardait

« MERDE ! »

Elle se lâcha elle avait crié, sa la vidais de son mal être, sa lui faisait du bien. Elle prend du papier et entoure sa main après avoir fracassé le miroir elle glissa le long du mur et ramena ses genoux vers elle et elle posa sa tête dessus, elle resta dans cette position pendant 1 heure, elle y serais rester plus longtemps si clarisse n'étais pas venu la chercher

« Hey spencer ça va pas ? Tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux »

« Hum, nan c'est bon »

« Nan ça va pas j'te raccompagne si tu veux »

« Nan c'est bon je tais dit ! Tu es l'ami de Rebecca donc tu ne dois pas m'aider »

« rooo mais arrête avec ça ! C'est bon dans les cas comme sa les copinages de compte plus ! Je vois que tu n'es pas bien et je devrais passer tranquillement sans rien dire ?!Maintenant vient jt'emmène chez moi »

« ok…merci clarisse »

Elles arrivent devant chez clarisse

« Tu veux un truc à boire ou à manger ? »

« je veux pas te déranger tu sais »

« o mais merde ! T'es chiante à la fin ! Moi je dis tu vas boire et bouffer jusqu'à éclater si il le faut ! »

Elle lui apporta une assiette de pate avec des boulettes de viande et un verre de jus de raisin

« Merci c'est gentil »

« De rien t'inquiète, mais bon je sais que tu vas pas te confier comme ça, mais il va falloir, quand tu seras prête viens me voir ma porte te sera toujours ouverte à n'importe quelle heure »

« Merci beaucoup clarisse, je vais rentrer chez moi a demain »

Spencer passa quelques rues avant d'arriver devant sa nouvelle maison car la maison familial n'est plus habitable car il y a l'enquête en cours de l'assassinat de ses parents et puis même, psychologiquement c'est impossible pour la jeune femme de vivre à l'intérieur de cette maison. Elle entra chez elle. Elle alla prendre un bain et elle se mit en débardeur et en minishort et elle s'installa dans le salon devant la télévision et elle pris un verre d'eau avec une aspirine.

« Alors tu t'en es toujours pas remis depuis la dernière fois ? » dit la voix d'un homme

Elle lâcha son verra et se leva d'un cou mais elle marcha sur les résidus de verre quelle venait de faire tomber, son pied saignais mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, elle faisait plutôt attention à ce qui allais suivre avec cet homme.

« Quesque vous faites la ? »

« Tu me vouvoie et bah je vois que tu me reconnais pas, bon j'vais te donner un indice Quesque ta mère est bonne ! Ou plutôt étais ! »

« Espèce d'enfoirer !ferme ta sale gueule ! »

« O quel vulgarité venant d'une femme ! »

« TA GUEULE ! »

« Bon j'vais finir ce que je suis venu faire et… »

« Désoler mec mais elle vient avec moi mon boss veut la voir »

« A bah sa tombe mal mon boss a moi veux que j'la tue »

« Bah c es toi qui va être tué ! »

Et un coup de feu retenti, l'homme qui étais venu la tuer venais de mourir tuer par un autre homme aussi bizarre

« Bon gamine tu vas me suivre mon boss veux te voir »

« Non ! Et d'abord c'est qui et il me veut quoi ? »

« Ta pas le choix de toute façon et tu verras bien »

« Mais bordel laisser moi en paix ! »

« Tu seras jamais en paix, dans peu de temps tu auras plus assez d'argent pour survivre, tu vas rester dans la rue ? Mon boss a une proposition a te faire….

Il lui assena un coup sur la nuque et elle perd conscience, l'homme l'emmène jusqu'à sa voiture noir et l'emmena voir son boss…

Voilà ! J'espère que sa vous a plus et une petite review serais la bien venu )


End file.
